Fever
by PhoenixFieryHope
Summary: Gil goes to check on Oz who's been reading for hours. Oz claims he doesn't feel himself and thinks he may have a fever. This is my first Ozbert fanfic. Please bear with me. Yaoi/Gay, Smut, One shot.


"Oz-kun," Gil said, "you've been sitting here for five hours. Are you all right?"

Oz glanced up from his novel. He decided to catch up on Holy Knight and he seemed to be enjoying it too much. He just read four books and he was about to finish the fifth.

"I'm alright, Gil," Oz chuckled, "but since you're concerned, I'll stop reading."

Oz closed his book and looked at Gil. He had his usual concerned face. Oz smiled. He always thought Gil was adorable.

"Well," Gil said, clearing his throat, "I should go back to the others and tell them you're okay."

Gil turned around and walked towards the door.

"Wait!" Oz blurted.

Gil stopped and turned his head towards Oz.

Oz gulped. He didn't know why he said that, he felt... strange.

It wasn't the first time he experienced this feeling. He felt this before, usually when he's sitting alone with Gil, or when he he sees Gil in combat, shooting chains. He felt... hot.

"Uh... um," Oz stammered, "Can you get me some chamomile tea, please?"

Gil looked concerned again. "Are you feeling unwell?" he asked.

"Uh, I don't feel myself," Oz looked down and rubbed his head.

The door slammed close and Oz looked up to see that Gil disappeared.

Oz shook his head. Gil worried about him too much. However, Oz worried about Gil, too. That's normal, right? It was only because they were good friends... right?

The door swung open and Gil rushed in with a cup and kettle of chamomile tea. He set it on the table beside Oz.

"That was quick," Oz commented, taking a sip.

Gil went back to shut the door and then sat beside Oz. "Sharon-chan was drinking some and she had some to spare."

Oz nodded. Oz remembered when he first met Sharon. He was sure that he had a crush on her before but as time went by, the feeling faded. At the same time, he felt something for Gil. He didn't know what it was but it was different.

"Are you feeling better?" Gil asked, concern in his eyes.

"Yes," Oz said, "thank you."

Oz put the tea cup back on the saucer when he finished the tea. He looked up to see Gil with a very unusual expression, but Gil looked away when he saw Oz looking at him.

What is this feeling? Oz thought. He was now debating in his mind whether he actually had a fever or if it was a crush. It couldn't be a fever, there were no symptoms. He wasn't coughing nor did he have a cold. A crush? No, no... it can't be. Gil's a man. Oz is a boy. Well, technically, a man but still, he just thought it couldn't be.

Gil sensed Oz's discomfort and looked at him with worrying eyes.

"Oz-kun, are you-" Gil began.

Suddenly, Oz moved towards Gil. He couldn't stop himself, his body was moving on his own. Oz wrapped his arms around Gil's neck, pulling him to his level. Oz locked his lips with Gil's, squeezing his eyes shut. He didn't want to see

Gil's reaction, he just wanted to keep kissing. He shouldn't be doing this, this was wrong in many ways! He didn't care. He got something he never knew he wanted.

Gil, however, was surprised. He froze at first but kissed back. He was always in love with Oz, his soft blonde hair, his adorable smile, his selfless brave personality. He kissed with such passion, savouring the moment, desperately clinging to what he needed.

After a while of utter silence, they broke off, catching their breaths but still holding on to each other.

"Oz..." Gil breathed.

"I-I'm sorry!" Oz exclaimed, pulling away from Gil. "I didn't know what I was thinking!"

Oz sat down, rubbing his head. This was a really bad fever.

"Hey," Gil said, "I was never complaining."

Gil sat down beside Oz, stroking his hair. Oz looked up, cheeks a crimson colour. Oz smirked and leaned forward to kiss Gil again. Gil's tongue stroked Oz's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Oz let him in. They began helping each other taking their clothes off, occasionally kissing each other's chest, hands and lips.

After a while, Oz and Gil were completely naked. They made out once for, fighting for dominance. Oz, however was determined. He wanted to conquer Gil. Gil tried his best to be the dominant one but Oz was making him feel too vulnerable. He was going crazy, he needed Oz, right now. Gil gave in and leaned back, letting Oz do the work. Oz smiled in the kiss and pushed Gil onto the floor. They were both out of breath.

"On your knees," Oz demanded.

Gil did as he was told. He knelt in front of Oz. Gil started stroking Oz's throbbing member. Oz let out a small "Mmm..." as Gil started licking the head.

"Oh, Gil," Oz moaned.

Gil held tighter onto Oz's length and started stroking faster. He wrapped his lips around the head and sucked. Oz obviously didn't expect this as he let out a gasp and shut his eyes.

"Yes, more," Oz demanded, his voice shaking.

Gil bobbed his head and Oz moaned louder. Oz felt him coming closer to the climax, but he didn't want to, not yet.

"Gil, Gil stop," Oz said between breaths.

Gil reluctantly stopped, looking at Oz with twinkling puppy eyes.

"Don't look at me like that," Oz growled.

Oz pushed Gil so Gil was on his hands and knees. Gil heard something like a bottle cap popping.

"Oz, what are you doing?" Gil asked, looking back.

Oz pushed Gil's head down and said, "I hope you don't mind me borrowing your hand lotion."

"Wha-" Gil began but froze when he felt something prodding at his entrance.

"Be a good boy, now," Oz whispered.

Oz went in and Gil gasped. It was slightly painful at first but Oz was gentle. Gil began taking pleasure from it and Oz moved a little faster. Now Gil was enjoying it and made small little whines.

"Young Master," he purred.

Oz became rougher. What Gil said and the way he said it turned him on completely. Gil moaned louder as Oz became rougher.

"Gil," Oz huffed, "I'm close."

Gil replied with a long, loud moan that, if possible, turned Oz on more. Oz leaned in and grabbed Gil's member. Gil gasped and started moaning louder with a rougher tone. Oz stroked at the same state he was moving in Gil.

"Oz, that feels so good!" Gil cried.

"Oh, Gil," Oz moaned. He knew was Gil was close and he was too.

Oz moved as hard and fast as he could. He was almost there.

"Oz!" Gil yelled.

Oz pumped once more and dug himself deep inside Gil. Both of them froze. The sensation was so intense they were speechless.

Oz pulled himself out of Gil, panting heavily. Gil groaned and fell on his side. Oz reached for Gil and kissed his cheek.

"I love you," Oz breathed.

"I love you, too," Gil smiled.

Oz smiled back. Guess this wasn't a fever after all.


End file.
